Los Merodeadores y el Portal de Kawen
by Thaly Black
Summary: Cosa misteriosa, el tiempo. Poderosa. Y peligrosa. El tiempo, ese bien tan precisado con el que más nos vale no jugar... hasta que nos obligan. Y a ellos no les queda otra. Tercera parte de mi Saga. Lee antes Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh.
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que en este fanfic no podáis reconocer como parte de la obra autoría de J.K. Rowling seguramente sea un aporte de mi propia cosecha de imaginación. No pretendo lucrarme a partir del trabajo de ningún ser humano, animal o vegetal que pueda poseer propiedad intelectual en el mundo de la escritura de fics. Tan sólo pretendo divertirme y darle a mis desvaríos supermasivos una continuidad y un final... algún día._

_¡Hola a todas las que habéis venido conmigo hasta aquí! Poneos cómodas, por favor; tomad asiento y recordad que las galletitas y el té se sirven a las cinco justas, así que no lleguéis tarde. Gracias. Oh, sí, y gracias también a todas las que habéis comentado en las dos partes anteriores... pero ahora preparaos, agarraos al ratón y respirado profundamente, porque esta es la tercera parte de la Saga. Leed antes **Amistad, Amor y Engaños**, y **Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh**, porque de lo contrario creo que os encontraréis un poquito perdidas._

_No quiero extenderme mucho en la introducción del fic, pues prefiero dejar que hable por sí mismo; pero hay un par de cosas que debéis saber. La primera, estoy actualmente escribiendo el capítulo 16 (más bien, atascada en el capítulo 16), y empecé el primer capítulo, que aparece a continuación, cuando tenía cosa de 17 añitos, llegué al capítulo 21, pero perdí todos mis fics y sólo pude recuperar hasta el 14, más o menos. Ahora tengo 21 años (soy una vieja ToT) y he crecido, he madurado (un poco) y mi forma de escribir ha cambiado considerablemente; así que tal vez, conforme vayamos avanzando en el fic lo vayáis a notar. El que avisa no es traidor :) Además, me gustaría resaltar que este fic va a ser más adulto, conforme vaya avanzando; no sólo porque yo también soy más adulta, sino porque los temas que vamos a empezar a tratar así lo requieren..._

_Y ya no quiero extenderme más, pues estoy segura de que queréis leer el capítulo, y no a mí dando por saco xD_

_APB Productions se enorgullece de presentar..._

* * *

><p><strong>Los Merodeadores y el Portal de Kawen 1<strong>

**El comienzo de una nueva vida**

* * *

><p>El sol de la mañana se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana de su habitación; y le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Se sentó en la cama; lo más sigilosamente que pudo; sin embargo; no pudo evitar que el moreno que dormía a su lado modificase su respiración; hasta que se despertó.<p>

-Lily… ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó con voz adormilada.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche; y se dejó caer sobre el colchón nuevamente.

-Todavía son las siete-gruñó.

James se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, princesa de ojos verdes.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, James-dijo besándolo con dulzura.-Pero… déjame dormir un ratito… sólo un ratito…

-Si; mi niña-le susurró con suavidad.

Y lentamente; se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

Los Evans habían conocido a James a penas dos semanas atrás; y sobra decir que lo trataron como a un hijo; lo acogieron con cariño; y se lo pasaban de maravilla con él. Pero el chico se hacía querer. Hacía reír a la señora Evans; trataba bien al señor Evans; e incluso era condescendiente con los caprichos de Petunia. Habían pasando dos semanas enteras haciendo las maletas; y guardando las cosas de Lily en cajas y baúles, para llevarlo todo a Londres; donde se reunirían con sus amigos para buscar piso y matricularse en la facultad. Se habían pasado dos semanas durmiendo juntos; pero dos semanas de contención eran mucho tiempo; después de haber probado lo que era ser el uno del otro. James se levantó al cabo de un rato y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaba Laura Evans, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, hijo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Evans; ¿Qué tal ha dormido la mujer más hermosa de esta casa?

-James… por favor… como te oiga Lily…

-De algún lado tendría que heredar ella su hermosura-dijo el chico revolviéndose el pelo.-Deje, que le ayudo-dijo sacando la varita y dándole un toque al beicon.

-Vaya, hijo, gracias-dijo la mujer mientras James levitaba los platos a la mesa.

Lily entraba en aquel momento en la cocina; dejando a James embobado. Tenía el pelo, recogido en dos trenzas, y un escueto vestido blanco, de tiras y por el muslo. La señora Evans miró a su hija con una sonrisa; dándole tiempo a James para recuperarse de la impresión. Por supuesto había visto a Lily con mucha menos ropa que la que en aquellos momentos; sin embargo, tenía una mezcla entre inocencia y descaro, que lo dejaron sin aliento.

-Buenos días, mi niña-dijo la señora Evans.

-Buenos días mami-dijo Lily con su sonrisa más dulce.

Pasó por el lado de James, rozándose contra él, accidentalmente.

-Cielo, cierra la boca, porque si hubiese una sola mosca en esta cocina te la comías fijo-le susurró.

La señora Evans salió de la cocina, a despertar a su marido. James se volvió hacia su chica.

-Lily… no juegues con fuego… llevo dos semanas aguantándome… y te juro que… cuando estemos solos… no lo cuentas…-murmuró contra sus labios.

-Tal vez yo no quiera contarlo-dijo ella juguetona, pasándole una mano por el cuello y acercándose a él.

Pero James, que todavía tenía la varita en la mano, se la clavó levemente en las costillas, tomándola por la cintura.

-Evans… no me tientes… porque ahora mismo sería capaz de hacerte de todo-le susurró al oído, haciendo que Lily entera se estremeciese.

-Bueno… James… aguanta un poco más… que después de dos semanas…

-Pero… reconoce que soy el yerno ideal.

-Lo eres-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, y tras separarse de él, se sentó a la mesa.

James se sentó delante de ella; y esperaron a que llegasen los demás. La primera en llegar fue Petunia, que les lanzó a ambos una mirada de asco y se sentó a la mesa, con cara de repugnancia.

-Espero, par de anormales, que no tocaseis mi comida… no me gustaría tener alguna enfermedad extraña por vuestra culpa.

Lily la miró con furia; pero se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente.

-Petunia, de verdad… no sé por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles… yo sólo estaré aquí unas horas más… y después… no volveremos a vernos en mucho tiempo-dijo en un triste susurro.

Si bien no se llevaba a las mil maravillas con su hermana; era su sangre, y le dolía separarse de ella.

-Cuanto antes te vayas mejor, anormal… con tu sangre mágica… no haces más que ensuciar y mancillar la tranquilidad de esta casa… estás contaminada… sucia…  
>Lily se sintió como si estuviese hablando con una Slytherin en lugar de con su hermana. Sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó el rostro, para que James no la viese en aquel estado. Pero el moreno, no tenía ojos más que para ella; y a aquellas alturas ya conocía bastante bien sus reacciones. Pero ya no iba a tolerar más aquello.<p>

-Petunia… pídele perdón a tu hermana.

La chica alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido.

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a mi casa a decirme lo que debo hacer-le espetó.

-No quiero que trates mal a Lily… para ella no es fácil… ¿sabes?

-No es mi problema…

-James… déjala estar-dijo Lily respirando profundamente y secándose las lágrimas.-Petunia… mira… siento mucho tener algo que tu quieres… pero ya ves… la bruja aquí soy yo… y si tienes envidia… pues te jodes-le espetó la pelirroja.

-Yo no te tengo envidia… anormal…

-Lo que tú digas, Petunia…

Llegaron los padres de Lily y Petunia y se sentaron en las cabeceras de la mesa.

-Así que… ya os marcháis hoy-dijo el señor Evans con una sonrisa.

-Si… sólo espero que Nathy haya conseguido piso… si no…

-Si no… ¿Qué?-preguntó la señora Evans perspicaz.

-Tendré que estar en su casa mientras buscamos…

Su padre sonrió.

-James… ¿tú ya tienes el piso buscado?  
>-En realidad está Sirius encargado de ello-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.<p>

-Aunque Nathaly y Sirius juntos… no creo que hagan mucho-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Sirius?-preguntó la señora Evans.

-Es el novio de Nathaly… ya sabes… la chica que me vino a buscar el año pasado-dijo la pelirroja terminando su desayuno.-James… tenemos que irnos-susurró la pelirroja.

El chico asintió. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Lily.

-Un último regalo para mi suegra-dijo apuntando al fregadero, donde los platos empezaron a lavarse solos.  
>La señora Evans lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras ellos subían por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Lily. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y emitió un suspiro de lo más hondo de su pecho. James se sentó al lado de su novia y la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico suavemente.

Lily asintió.

-Es sólo… que echaré todo esto de menos… incluso a Petunia…

James le acarició el brazo para reconfortarla.

-Venga, princesa, que tenemos que llegar a Londres y buscar a esos dos.

Lily asintió; pero con una sonrisa hizo que todas sus cosas se encogieran y las guardó en un bolso, en el que metió su dinero y su varita. Se puso una chaqueta y se volvió hacia James.

-Cariño… ¿te parece bien que nos aparezcamos delante de la casa de Nathaly? y de allí que nos lleven a los pisos…

James asintió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero-le susurró al oído.

Lily lo tomó de la mano y bajaron a la cocina.

-Mamá… nos tenemos que ir-susurró Lily mirando un punto fijo de la mesa.

-Bueno… hijita… cuídate, ¿vale?-dijo abrazándola con fuerza.-Te quiero, mi niña-susurró tras darle un beso en la frente.

Lily se abrazó a su padre, que la apretó con fuerza.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte… que vas a comer… y que si necesitas algo… nos lo dirás…

-Si, papá, lo prometo-dijo ella intentando contener las lágrimas.

Se volvió hacia Petunia.

-Bueno… Petunia… que tengas suerte…

Pero la señora Evans se volvió hacia James…

-James… hijo, cuida de ella, por favor… no dejes que le pase nada.

El moreno asintió. El señor Evans miró a James muy serio.

-Potter… te llevas uno de los motivos de mi existencia… cuídala… y quiérela mucho…

James asintió.

-No se preocupen… si está conmigo no le pasará nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia Petunia.

-Petunia… adiós… y buena suerte…

Abrazó a Lily, que casi no contenía las lágrimas.

-Princesa… tienes que hacer tú la parición… yo no sé donde vive Nathy.

Lily asintió, y sin volverse a mirar a sus padres, simplemente concentrándose en la cercanía de James, en su aliento en su cuello, se desapareció. Se aparecieron justo delante del bloque de edificios en el que vivía su amiga; pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y al llamar al timbre, nadie contestó. Lily se volvió hacia James.

-No están-dijo-Tenemos que esperarlos aquí-susurró.

James la tomó de la cintura y se sentó en las escaleras, con ella en el regazo. Al cabo de media hora, vieron aparecer a Sirius y a Nathaly por la esquina de la calle. Lily se puso en pie.

-Nathy, Sirius-gritó corriendo hacia ellos.

Nathaly corrió hacia ella; pero cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, Lily frenó en seco.

-Nathaly Karen Thomas, ¿Qué cojones te hiciste en el pelo?-preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Sirius.

-Te dije que se iba a poner como una fiera-le susurró.

Lily miraba el pelo de su amiga estupefacta. Siempre había tenido el pelo dorado, precioso; pero en aquellos momentos, lo tenía a parte de dorado, con mechas negras y rubias claras, y aquello le daba un aspecto más salvaje, más… rebelde.

-Pero… ¿por qué te estropeaste el color?-preguntó Lily desalentada.

-No me iba a pasar la vida con aspecto de colegiala… creo… y a mi me gusta.

-También a mí… pero… ya sabes… tu pelo es sagrado…

Nathaly sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

-A Emily le dará algo-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.-¡Sirius!-dijo lanzándose hacia el moreno.

-Reacción típica de una adolescente que no se puede resistir a mi-dijo el moreno alzándola en el aire.

-Es que nadie puede resistirse a ti, Canutín-dijo James con fingida voz de chica.

-Jimmy, que guapo que estás-le dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

El aludido se revolvió el desordenado cabello.

-Y tú… estás… diferente… y más delgada-dijo con una sonrisa.-Si eso es posible…

Nathaly miró a Sirius de soslayo.

-Es que… hago mucho ejercicio últimamente…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a James.

-¿Qué tal el verano?, Cornamenta-preguntó Sirius pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

-Genial… pero… ¿el piso?-preguntó volviéndose hacia su amigo.

Sirius y Nathaly se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.  
>-¿El piso?-preguntó Nathaly-El piso… pues…<br>-¿No lo habéis buscado?-preguntó Lily con las manos en las caderas.

-Esto… verás…

En aquel momento, dos personas se aparecieron delante de ellos. Un chico alto, con el pelo castaño claro, cayéndole delante del rostro, y una chica bajita, con el pelo castaño rizado, por los hombros y con mechones blancos.

-¡Emily! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?-preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa.

-Un pequeño cambio de look… no me iba a pasar la vida con aspecto de colegiala.

Lily emitió un suspiro cansado.

-Ya… aquí la única con pintas de colegiala soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero me gusta.

-Y a mí-dijo James.

Ella alzó una ceja y abrazó a su amiga. Nathaly se acercó a Emily y la abrazó también. La castaña la miró fijamente.

-Te has jodido la melena-le dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Lo sé… pero me gusta-contestó Nathaly.

Cuando estuvieron todos saludados, abrazados, besados y achuchados, se volvieron hacia Nathaly y Sirius.

-¿El piso?

Ambos se miraron.

-Pues veréis… el piso… es algo un poco…

-¿Lo tenéis o no?-cortó Lily impaciente.  
>-Si, y además, ya nos hemos instalado.<p>

-Os va a encantar-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.-Tres habitaciones, un baño enorme, cocina espaciosa y un salón recibidor con unas vistas preciosas.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuanto cuesta?-preguntó Emily preocupada.-con todo eso debe ser carísimo.

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-Nos salió a mitad de precio.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Lily desconfiada.

-Nada… un par de sonrisas, y hacerle ojitos al dueño…

-Eres terrible…

-En realidad he utilizado mis poderes de ninfa para conseguirlo.

-¿Tus poderes de qué?-preguntó James alzando una ceja.

-De ninfa, Cornamenta, mi nena es una ninfa-dijo Sirius abrazando a Nathaly.

-¿Y que poderes exactamente tienes?-preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-Pues… puedo… equilibrar el bien y el mal… y es fácil, ¿a que si, cielo?- preguntó a Sirius.

El moreno asintió.

-¿Cómo?

-Orgasmos, Lily.

La pelirroja se puso colorada, como su pelo.

-Em… si te explicas…

-Vamos caminando hacia el piso y os explico por el camino-dijo ella dándole la mano a Sirius.

-Venga, explica-dijo James mientras doblaban una esquina.

-Pues eso… tengo la capacidad de equilibrar el bien y el mal… durante unos minutos-dijo ella-Después… si lo deseo… puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de mí… es fácil… sólo tengo que dejar que la energía fluya a través de mis venas y enfocarla hacia alguien… y lo mejor de todo… aunque no lo domino… puedo crear portales interdimensionales.

Sus amigas la miraron estupefactas.

-Vale… si… soy un monstruo… y todavía no sabéis el resto-murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Qué resto?-preguntó Remus.

-Pues… soy Shakcat-dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-tengo agilidad, rapidez, fuerza, elasticidad, elegancia e intuición felina-tomó aire-puedo manejar cualquier tipo de lucha… y… bueno… ver en la oscuridad…

Sirius le apretó la mano con suavidad.

-Ya sé que soy un monstruo… pero…

-¿Pero qué dices?-saltó James-Eso es genial… a mi me encantaría-añadió.

-Si… eso es genial… siempre y cuando no quieras enamorarnos-dijo Remus divertido.

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-Eso es imposible… Si un hombre tiene el corazón ocupado no funciona mi magia… ni tampoco con mi destinado.

-¿Tu destinado?-preguntó Emily.

-Sirius… El único hombre en el mundo capaz de hacerlo conmigo sin morirse.-dijo-por cierto, Lily… no brillas casi nada…

La pelirroja alzó una ceja confusa.

-La gente que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales recientemente brilla-dijo con simpleza,- y yo lo veo…

-¿Y que función tiene eso?-preguntó James curioso.

Nathaly miró a Sirius. Aquello era una teoría del moreno.

-El sexo ayuda a largar la vida… supongo que puedo usar mi magia del amor… porque puedo ver los deseos de las personas… pero no soy capaz… y ayudarle a ser feliz…

-¿Por qué no eres capaz?-preguntó Emily.

-Porque… hace poco que tengo mis poderes…-dijo en voz baja-Mirad, ya hemos llegado.

Era un edificio de ocho plantas, de color crema oscuro. Las puertas eran de aluminio inoxidable, con cristales. Nathaly sacó una pequeña llave y abrió el portal.

-Nuestro piso es el octavo…-dijo entrando en el ascensor.

James y Remus, al igual que Emily, miraron el ascensor con curiosidad.

-Sirius… no toques nada; que no nos pase lo del otro día-murmuró la rubia.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily.

-Pues que a este se le ocurrió jugar con los botoncitos y casi nos quedamos encerrados-murmuró la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el moreno fingidamente ofendido.

-Nada, cariño-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa, mientras salían del ascensor.

Había dos puertas en la planta, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

-La nuestra es la de la derecha, y la terraza ocupa toda la parte norte y oeste del edificio-murmuró Nathaly.-La de los vecinos ocupa la parte sur y entrando en el piso.

-¿Vecinos?-preguntó Lily; pero se quedó muda al instante.

El salón era inmenso, con una gran cristalera en frente, y una terraza ante ella. A su derecha estaba la cocina y a su izquierda cuatro puertas.

-Chicas… yo he elegido la habitación de en medio… si os molesta…

-Para nada-dijo Emily yendo hacia la habitación de su amiga.

La habitación de Nathaly era tal y como la tenía en la casa de sus padres. Una cama de matrimonio en medio del cuarto, un enorme armario ocupando una pared, y una estantería llena de libros.

-Nathaly… ¿has dicho vecinos?-preguntó Lily volviéndose hacia su amiga.

-Si… son tres chicos… están buenísimos… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tienen novias-dijo la rubia saliendo de su dormitorio y yendo hacia el baño.

-¿Veis? Jacuzzi, armario de toallas…

-Nathaly… ¿los vecinos?-preguntó Emily impaciente.

-Hey, chicas… estamos aquí… no podríais esperar a que nos fuésemos para ponernos los cuernos-preguntó James.

-Jimmy, ya verás… te encantará que Lily esté con uno de los vecinos-murmuró Nathaly.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, y Sirius se echó a reír.

-De hecho, Sirius está encantado de mis relaciones con los vecinos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Quiero conocerlos-dijo James.

-James… nuestros vecinos… ahora mismo no están en casa-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Lily.

-Lils, nosotros somos vuestros vecinos-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

oOo

Todos habían acabado de instalarse, y el piso de las chicas parecía otro. En la cocina tenían una pequeña mesa y cinco sillas, que Emily había llevado encogidas en un bolso. Unas hermosas cortinas blancas en la ventana y en la puerta que daba a la terraza. Un microondas y una nevera que había llevado Nathaly; una cafetera y una tostadora obra de Lily. La sala también tenía un aspecto mucho más confortable. Tenían un perchero y un paragüero en el recibidor, al igual que una cómoda con un teléfono, y un espejo. Después, un sofá de tres plazas y dos sillones custodiaban la televisión. Pegada a la pared, tenían una cadena de música muy grande, con unos altavoces tremendos. Un escritorio con un ordenador, estaba contra la pared, y unas cuantas estanterías ocupaban las paredes. Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban muy ordenadas y cada una con su marca personal. La de Emily tenía su enorme cama de matrimonio, un pequeño armario y todos sus peluches desperdigados por la estancia. La de Lily tenía libros, una pequeña radio para escuchar CD's y posters de sus grupos favoritos; Mägo de Oz, Ska-p, y muchos otros grupos de música muggles. Un armario bastante espacioso, y a los pies de su cama, su baúl lleno de libros. Cuando terminaron de ordenar su pisito, se sentaron en el sofá.

-Nathy, está genial-murmuró Emily.

-Lo sé-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-pero… deberíamos ir al supermercado… a comprar algo de comer-añadió.-Tenemos la nevera vacía.

-Llevas razón; a parte… tenemos que comprar cosas como platos, vasos o champú-dijo Lily.

-Menos mal que he tenido Estudios Muggles… o me volvería loca-comentó Emily levantándose y yéndose hacia la puerta.

Sus amigas, con una sonrisa, se fueron con ella. Salieron del piso, y fueron hacia la puerta de los chicos. Llamaron al timbre, y James, sin camiseta, fue a abrirles.

-Hola chicas… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó.

Lily lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior y alzando una ceja.

-Va… vamos de compras-logró decir sin apartar la mirada del musculoso torso de James.

El chico la agarró de la mano y la metió dentro del piso.

-Chicas, pasad… ya estamos acabando… y luego vamos con vosotras.-las llevó hasta un sofá y las dejó allí-Canuto, Lunático, están aquí las chicas-dijo en voz alta.-Están acabando de arreglar sus habitaciones.-dijo luego.-Os ofrecería algo pero es que no tenemos nada… de beber ni de comer.

En aquel momento llegó Sirius, por la puerta de la cocina, en bañador, haciendo que a Nathaly se le atragantasen las palabras.

-Estamos montando una piscina en la terraza –dijo el moreno guardando su varita en el bolsillo del bañador.

-Mmmmm-Nathaly emitió un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato- ¿te ayudo?-preguntó mientras se ponía en pie, haciendo que su melena oscilase elegantemente.

-Creo que en mi habitación tengo algo que te necesita-dijo el moreno llevándosela de la mano.

Nathaly entró en la habitación de Sirius y se quedó anonadada. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de posters de motos, de coches… y detrás de la puerta, había una imagen de una chica rubia acostaba boca abajo sobre una cama; desnuda. Nathaly se dio cuenta de que era ella.

-Sirius ¿cuando me sacaste esta foto?-preguntó dando un paso hacia él.

-Una noche que dormimos en mi cama…

-Vaya… no sabía que tuviese un lunar en el culo-comentó con una sonrisa.

Sirius la tomó de la cintura. La dejó con suavidad sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Se acercó suavemente a sus labios y los rozó con los suyos.

-Pues yo me los conozco todos de memoria-susurró tocándole los lunares de la cara con el dedo índice.

Luego empezó a besárselos uno a uno con suavidad, mientras sus manos se metían bajo la camiseta e intentaban quitársela. Nathaly suspiró al notar las manos de Sirius en contacto con su piel. Llevaban dos semanas enteras siguiendo sus impulsos, entregándose a su instinto cada vez que estaban solos… y aquello no era bueno para nadie. Sirius la trataba con dulzura y ternura, o con pasión y deseo. Y ambos habían descubierto en aquellas dos semanas, que no sabrían estar sin el otro. Sirius lanzó la camiseta de la chica por encima de su hombro, mientras que sus labios recorrían su cuello, desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, humedeciéndole la piel; haciéndola suspirar. Las manos de la chica recorrieron la musculosa espalda de Sirius, haciendo que se estremeciese y se detuviese. La miró a aquellos preciosos ojos verde azulados, con aquellas motitas castañas, felinas, gatunas… La besó suavemente, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios, acariciándole el paladar. Nathaly gimió, entrecortadamente, y Sirius le pasó la mano por la cintura, haciendo que ella separase las piernas y él se colocase entre ellas, para besarla con más comodidad. De pronto, las manos de Nathaly acariciaron el cabello de Sirius, y empezaron a brillar. Cuando la chica bajó las manos pos su espalda, miró a su novio estupefacta.

-Sirius… cariño… lo siento… no… no quería…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado.

-Que… mi magia… mi magia de cambiar las cosas… mis poderes de ninfa… te han hecho mechas…

Sirius la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Me quedan bien?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Genial-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿por qué se activó tu magia?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque… ya sabes… me gustaba lo que hacías… y se me descontroló el poder-susurró.

-Pero las otras dos veces… estuviste tú arriba.

-Ya, y me teñí yo…-dijo en voz baja.-tengo que aprender a controlar esto-susurró.

-Tranquila, nena… yo te ayudaré… siempre-susurró Sirius besándola de nuevo y pasándole la mano por el muslo desnudo, metiéndola debajo de la falda de la chica.

…

-¡Nathaly! ¡Sirius!-llamó la voz de Emily-si estáis muy ocupados nos vamos sin vosotros.

-Ya vamos-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Se vistió a toda velocidad; se puso un vaquero gris, roto por las rodillas, y una camiseta roja, que le hacía resaltar el color de su pelo, negro con mechas rubias. Salieron al salón, y Lily se quedó mirando a Sirius.

-O sea… que aquí la única que no ha hecho cambio de look he sido yo-murmuró.

-Lily… míralo por el lado bueno; no se te estropea el pelo-le dijo Emily.

-A nosotros tampoco-dijo Sirius-Lo nuestro es magia y naturaleza, ¿Verdad, Nathy?

La rubia asintió.

-Han sido mis poderes de ninfa los que han teñido a Sirius… y a mí.

-Pues usa tu magia conmigo…-dijo Lily.

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-No puedo, Lils.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. ¿Nos vamos?

…

Ir con cuatro magos a un centro comercial no era una tarea especialmente fácil. Sirius, Remus y James miraban todo y preguntaban para que servían las cosas más simples. Compraron platos, vasos, cubiertos, manteles, cortinas… de todo lo que, en opinión de Emily hacía falta en una casa. Luego, en la sección de comida si que no tuvieron problemas… en realidad si… compraron cosas indispensables, como aceite, leche o garrafas de agua. Compraron fruta fresca, verdura y embutidos, pasta, filetes recién cortados, pescado, pan, galletas, chocolate, café, bollos, refrescos, cervezas, harina, yogures, azúcar, conservas, paquetes de infusiones y chicles. Los encargados de comprar esa parte fueron Nathaly y Sirius, y cuando sus amigos los vieron llegar, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pensáis resistir un asedio?-preguntó James con sorna.

-No, Jimmy, pero son cosas que no está de más tener en casa-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.-Ay, Sirius… cielo… nos olvidamos del helado…-añadió mirando a su novio con una perversa sonrisilla.

-No hace falta helado, Nathy-dijo Lily con un cesto de productos de limpieza bajo el brazo.

-Bueno… vale…-dijo la chica empujando su carrito.-huevos…

-Vale… vale…-Sirius se fue y al instante volvió con dos docenas de huevos bajo el brazo y una tarrina de chocolate de stracciatela, guiñándole un ojo a su chica.

-No, si con lo que comen estos dos… no nos llegará a una semana…-dijo Remus. Nathaly le sacó la lengua, mientras pasaba por caja.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, cargados todos de bolsas, no tardaron en llegar al piso, que estaba a dos calles de la tienda.

-¿Quién hará de comer?-preguntó Emily.

-Mmmmm-Nathaly emitió su extraño ronroneo.-voto por que cada día cocine una-y los domingos una, que cambiará cada semana-dijo.

-Vale…-dijo Lily-Pero… yo no cocino muy bien…

-Yo haré lo que pueda-dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras.

No podían subir en ascensor porque iban muy cargados.

…

-Lunático… cocinarás tú-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué yo?-se quejó el chico.

-Porque Canuto no sabe, y yo mejor que no cocine…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la última vez que lo intenté casi quemo la casa de mis padres.

…

-Bueno, ¿y si repartimos las tareas?-propuso Lily.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-pregunto Emily dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

-Pues… una se ocupa de todo lo referente a la cocina; otra de la limpieza y el orden, y otra de la ropa y las camas.

-Yo cocina-dijo Nathaly-Os haré unos guisitos que os chuparéis los dedos.

-Bueno, yo ropa y camas-dijo Emily.

-Está bien, murmuró Lily guardando las botellas y cajas de detergente en una alacena bajo el fregadero.

Nathaly ordenó la comida con un toque de varita.

-La fruta y la verdura están en el cajón de debajo de la nevera, la leche y los refrescos en la puerta; la garrafa de agua en la primera estantería, los yogures en la segunda, los embutidos en la tercera. El café, los bollos, las galletas y el chocolate en la alacena del lado del microondas, y el pan en la bolsa que cuelga de la silla. La pasta y el aceite están con la harina, en la alacena de debajo de la tostadora.

Sus amigas asintieron. Fuera ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. En aquel momento llamaron al timbre. Lily fue a abrir, y vio a los chicos.

-Pasad…-dijo entrando y sentándose en el sofá.

-No, Lils… venimos… por si os apetece venir a la piscina-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy-dijo Nathaly corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse el bikini.

-Yo también-dijo Emily imitando a su amiga.

-A mi no me apetece… ¿te quedas a ver la tele, James?-preguntó Lily.

El moreno asintió. Las otras dos chicas salieron de sus respectivos dormitorios, y se acercaron a sus novios.

-Lily… nos vamos… llevamos la llave… buenas noches-dijo Emily.

-James, ¿tienes tu varita?-preguntó Sirius.

El moreno asintió.

-Es que nos llevamos la llave.

-Vale.

-Chicos, sed buenos-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

Extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. De ellas salio un brillo azulado, que se extendió por la estancia. La chica se tambaleó ligeramente, y Sirius la abrazó por la cintura con suavidad. Ella respiró profundamente y el brillo se extendió más, hasta salir por la puerta y llegar al piso de los chicos. Después, gradualmente se fue apagando, hasta que Nathaly se dejó caer contra Sirius, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, respirando con dificultad, y muy pálida.

-Nathy… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Lily.

La rubia esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Si… bueno… ahora hay un hechizo anticonceptivo en toda la planta-suspiró.-No quiero llevarme ningún susto, y con diecisiete años todavía no estoy preparada para ser tía-añadió.

-Gracias-musitó Lily.

Nathaly les guiñó un ojo y salió de la estancia, seguida de los demás. Sirius, el último en salir, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

James se volvió hacia Lily.

-¿Te gustan tus vecinos?-preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

-El de las mechas no está nada mal… pero el moreno… si lo pillo…-dijo con una sonrisa.

James se acostó sobre ella en el sofá y la besó con suavidad.

-James… ¿Qué era eso que decías por la mañana?- lo de que cuando estuviésemos solos…

-Aja…

-Ahora estamos solos…

James sonrió pícaramente, y tomándola de los brazos, la obligó a incorporarse; se la echó al hombro y caminó con ella hacia el dormitorio de la chica. La dejó en la cama y se tendió sobre ella, acostado entre sus piernas. Aquel beso fue puro fuego; intenso, violento, necesitado. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba, metió sus manos bajo su vestido y se lo fue subiendo lentamente, hasta quitárselo por la cabeza. La dejó en ropa interior, mientras que ella le quitaba la camiseta a toda velocidad. Necesitaban sentirse, era necesario… habían contenido su amor durante demasiado tiempo; durante dos semanas, sintiéndose, rozándose, y sin poder probarse. James le quitó el sujetador, haciendo que Lily luchase con el botón de su pantalón.

-James… quítatelo… por favor-susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo.

El moreno obedeció a lo que le mandaba su pequeña pelirroja, y la hizo participe de cómo lo había puesto, con sus besos. Lily notó como el cuerpo de James presionaba contra el suyo, y aquello le hizo emitir un leve gemido. El chico le arrancó la ropa interior, mientras ella lo liberaba de su bóxer. Se miraron durante un segundo, durante el cual miles de palabras se cruzaron en sus ojos. Después, como si obedeciesen un impulso, se besaron de nuevo; pero James no tardó en abandonar los suaves labios de Lily para bajar por su blanco cuello, para hacerla suspirar y arquearse contra él cuando un dedo de James acarició su sexo. El chico introdujo un dedo, suavemente y la miró a los ojos, que tenía entrecerrados de placer.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-¿Sabes que yo más?-susurró ella ahogada.

James le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar. Lily contuvo un gemido.

-Yo te quiero más a ti que tu a mí-le dijo James en el oído.

-No-dejó escapar Lily entre sus suspiros.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó James introduciendo otro dedo en el cuerpo de Lily.

Aquello era demasiado para ella… no soportaba aquel candente placer extenderse por su cuerpo.

-No… no… yo… te… quiero… MÁÁÁÁS-no lo pudo evitar… gritó cuando sintió como explotaba.

James sacó los dedos de su interior con suavidad. La miró con ternura, casi con adoración.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella simplemente ronroneó. Necesitaba sentir cada una de sus contracciones, cada uno de sus suspiros, cada uno de sus gemidos, que parecían una sagrada música para él. Se tendió de nuevo sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Rozó su cuerpo contra el de Lily, haciendo que suspirase, mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. Besó las diminutas pecas rojizas que adornaban su nariz. Dejó que sus narices se rozasen, mientas la miraba a los ojos. Era una muda petición para poder empezar; pero Lily, tal y como estaban, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, haciendo que entrase en ella bruscamente; pero sin embargo, aquello llevó más placer a su cuerpo. James le besó suavemente las mejillas; para bajar por su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiese, mientras el comenzaba a embestirla, primero con suavidad y luego con más rapidez, de manera más brusca. Lily cerró los ojos, mientras James escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Gemidos entrecortados se escapaban de la garganta de James, y Lily lo abrazó, pasándole los brazos bajo los suyos, lo apretó contra ella, contra su pecho, con suavidad pero con fuerza; para sentirlo todo lo cerca que no lo había sentido en dos semanas. James, que no podía hacer otra cosa que ir cada vez más rápido, se dejó caer sobre ella, ya que sus brazos no lo aguantaban más; y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros; mientras de sus labios se escapaban suaves gemidos, y Lily inspiraba con fuerza, acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

-Te quiero-susurró.

-Yo… aaah a ti… aahhh tambi… tambiééééén-dijo Lily explotando de nuevo.

James sintió como el cuerpo de Lily se tensaba en torno a él, como lo apretaba, como gemía en su oído y se derrumbó; no lo soportó más, y sintió como si en su interior se liberase una batalla de los elementos. Con un ronco gruñido, dejó de moverse, y se quedó inmóvil por completo. Lily respiraba con dificultad, como si acabase de correr durante decenas de kilómetros, y James respiraba de igual forma. Sin moverse uno del otro, tal y como estaban, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Eh! ¡Hola! ¡Apartad los ojos del porno, cochinotas! Ajajajaja. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo de la tercera parte? De momento supongo que habrá sido un poco aburrido, pero bueno, es para ir metiéndonos en materia. Los Merodeadores y sus chicas son vecinos :3 Y teniendo en cuenta como suelen saltar las chispas entre estas parejitas... ¿qué opináis del tema?<em>

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y que me lo digáis en un bonito y suculento review. Por supuesto, los tomatazos, pedradas, boñigazos y bragas usadas que queráis tirarme también están permitidos :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme, de verdad. Os adoro muy mucho. ¡Besitos con sabor a Merodeador para todas!_

**Thaly**


	2. Matrículas, despachos y espadas

**Disclaimer:** _De los personajes que aparecen en este fic, ninguno de ellos es de mi propiedad (salvo Nathaly, Emily y cualquier otro que no podáis reconocer como autoría de JK Rowling). No pretendo lucrarme a costa de nada o nadie, y mucho menos mediante la escritura de fanfics. Esto lo hago sólo para pasármelo bien, y, quién sabe, a lo mejor hacer que alguien más se lo pase bien conmigo._

_Muchísimas gracias a **Cami Weasley**, **Kristafhista**, **Popis**, **Ink-Alchemist**, **KyOkO TsuRuGa** y **Lily Potter 2117** por los reviews en el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Están respondidos en uno a mí misma, como siempre :)_

_Me gustaría comunicar, para aquellas que mostrasteis interés en ello, que el atasco que tenía en el capítulo 16 ya ha desaparecido, y que, de hecho, ya he escrito el capítulo 17 también. Ahora mismo compagino los inicios del capítulo 18 con otros capítulos de otros fics (**Locura II: Reloaded**, **Bad Moon Rising** y un nuevo proyecto que pronto verá la luz), así que, las que a parte de esto leáis alguno de los otros, por favor, tenedme paciencia :)_

_Y bueno, no os entretengo más. He ahí el capítulo._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

><p><strong>Los Merodeadores y el Portal de Kawen 2<strong>

**Matrículas, despachos y espadas**

* * *

><p>Nathaly se levantó y se preguntó donde estaba y porqué no tenía las paredes de la habitación pintadas de azul sino de un color verdoso similar al de sus , al contemplar un poster de una Harley se dio cuenta… estaba en la cama de Sirius; y notó como él dormía a su lado. Se volvió hacia él. Estaba boca abajo, completamente desnudo , con los músculos de la espalda fuertemente marcados, por culpa de la penumbra. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa al recordar… como "habían equilibrado el mundo". Miró las manos de Sirius, que descansaban sobre la almohada. Era increíble la dulzura y ternura que podían encerrar unas manos tan grandes. Se acercó lentamente a él.<p>

-Sirius… mi amor-susurró en su oído -Buenos días.

El chico se revolvió y se despertó. La miró fijamente.

-Buenos días no… inmejorable despertar-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa. Nathaly le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó. -¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sirius sentándose en la cama.

-A mi casa… nos vemos luego…

-Nathaly…

-Dime, mi niño…

-Te quiero.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé,- se inclinó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Y salió del cuarto de Sirius.

Llegó a su casa en menos de dos minutos, y entró en la cocina. Todavía no había nadie levantado, ya que eran, como comprobó en reloj de pared, las ocho de la mañana. Abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche. Hacer las cosas al modo muggle le ayudaba a relajarse, a pensar… Estaba a punto de matricularse en la academia… y tenía muy claro lo que haría… se iría en busca del asesino de sus abuelos… y lo mataría… Ya no se trataba de algo personal… si no que su parte Shakcat le exigía hacerlo… Los Shakcat y los licántropos, enemigos naturales de los vampiros y demonios… Una guerra ancestral… en la que jamás ganaba nadie… Suspiró, mientras oía a Lily y James salir del dormitorio de su amiga. Se apresuró en acabar de preparar el desayuno, y cuando la pareja entró en la cocina, ya tenía dos tazones, con leche humeante en la mesa.

-Buenos días, chicos…-dijo con una sonrisa poniendo una cesta con bollos delante de ellos.

-Buenos días Nath-susurró James con voz de dormido.-¿Qué tal dormiste?

La rubia esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Tan bien como vosotros, espero…-se volvió hacia Lily-por cierto… Lily…

-Dime…

-Brillas-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, bebiendo un sorbo de su leche.

Lily se sonrojó levemente y bebió un trago de leche.

-¿Sabes? Que seas una ninfa puede resultar muy engorroso…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabes cuando… eso…

Nathaly esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-No diré nada…

-No se trata de eso-murmuró Lily.

-Oh… tranquila… por mucho que lo hagáis… jamás nos desbancaréis a mí y a Sirius-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible-dijo James con una sonrisa gamberra.

-A ver… Lils… no te preocupes… no voy a decir nada… y… anímate… que es beneficioso para la salud…

James se echó a reír.

Al cabo un cuarto de hora llegaron Sirius, Emily y Remus.

-Hey, que esto no es una cafetería-se quejó la rubia con las manos en las caderas.

-Peque… cálmate-susurró Emily poniéndole a Remus un tazón de café.-Después tenemos que ir a la academia, a hacer las matrículas… y esas cosas…

Nathaly asintió y se sentó en el regazo de Sirius, que la abrazó de la cintura con fuerza.

-Después podríamos ir al Callejón Diagón-susurró la rubia comiendo una galleta de las de Sirius.-Me apetece comprar un par de libros… y algunas cositas que me hacen falta para mi entrenamiento…

-¿Qué entrenamiento?-preguntó Remus mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella compartía con él un destino… enfrentar a los vampiros y a los demonios.

-El entrenamiento como Shakcat… nada del otro mundo… pelear con espadas… saber usar los puñales…

-Pero si ya sabes-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius… por favor… sé luchar para vencer a Bellatrix Black en las clases… pero para vencer a un vampiro…

-Da igual… de todas formas… necesitamos ingredientes para pociones-dijo Lily.

-Pues… cuanto antes nos alistemos mejor…-dijo Emily levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

-Chicos… no os estoy echando… pero en media hora… os quiero listos para salir… ¿entendido?-dijo Nathaly llevándolos a la puerta.

-Si… Nathy… aquí estaremos…-dijo James saliendo con Remus.

-No tardaremos-le susurró Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-Más os vale… presumidos…-dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en los labios.

Sirius se fue y ella se fue a vestir. De pronto, se escuchó como una explosión, y salieron las tres, corriendo, de sus dormitorios y miraron al salón. En él había una pluma dorada suspendida en el aire, brillando con intensidad. Nathaly se acercó a la pluma y la cogió, con dedos temblorosos. Emily y Lily se acercaron cautelosas. Nathaly desenvolvió un pedazo de pergamino que estaba pegado a la pluma y se acercó a sus amigas. "_Calle Subvers, Media noche". _Una caligrafía fluida y curvada, y aquellas palabras. Se miraron entre ellas.

-Es una cita-susurró Emily.

-Es una reunión de la Orden…-murmuró Nathaly con la mirada clavada en la pluma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Lily.

-Porque es una pluma de fénix… y que yo sepa sólo Dumbledore tiene uno.

-Podría ser una trampa…

-Por Merlín, Lils… ¿Quién iba a pretender hacernos daño?-preguntó Nathaly alzando una ceja.

-Por si no recuerdas… impedimos a Voldemort hacerse inmortal… yo creo que sería un buen motivo para guardarnos rencor…-dijo Lily exasperada.

-Lily… mira… si Voldemort nos hiciese llegar esta pluma… sabría donde vivimos… así que… ¿para que hacernos ir a Subvers pudiendo atacarnos aquí?

-Tiene razón Nathaly, Lily. Sería del género tonto…

-No lo entendéis-dijo saliendo del apartamento.

Nathaly se apresuró en salir detrás de ella.

-Lils… no te enfades… a ver… cuéntame que pasa…

-Que… tengo la sensación de que va a ir a por mis padres… y no quiero que les pase nada por que yo me haya entrometido en sus planes.

La rubia abrazó a su amiga.

-No les pasará nada… ya verás… además… siempre puedes ponerles algo de magia protectora en la casa…

Lily asintió, y se volvieron hacia Emily, que estaba timbrando en la puerta de los chicos.

Remus fue a abrirles, ya listo, y las hizo pasar.

-Los presumidos de vuestros novios aun están arreglándose.-dijo sentándose en un sofá, con Emily de la mano.

En aquel momento salieron Sirius y James, y el ambiente pareció congelarse.

Sirius tenía un pantalón vaquero roto por las rodillas, que le quedaba levemente flojo en el culo con un cinturón negro y una camiseta negra, ceñida, que marcaba sus pectorales; y el pelo de punta. Y James tenía un pantalón negro, y una camiseta roja que se adaptaba a sus músculos. El pelo revuelto y de punta, sus ojos brillando traviesos tras las gafas, y una gamberra sonrisa en el rostro. Remus, que tenía una camiseta azul y un pantalón vaquero, y estaba muy guapo, los miró con disgusto; pero ellos se quedaron embobados mirando a sus chicas. Lily tenía un pantalón vaquero muy apretado, y una camiseta del color de sus ojos, verde profundo, con un vertiginoso escote en pico. Nathaly por su parte, tenía una minifalda, muy mini, blanca, y una camiseta rosa, por encima del ombligo, y con el escote en pico; llevaba una cazadora rosa bajo el brazo.

-Ni que fuese la primera vez que os veis arreglados para salir-murmuró Emily con disgusto.

-Emy… intenta imaginarte a ti misma arrancándole la ropa a Remus y entenderás por qué nos quedamos así.-le dijo James con una sonrisa, cogiendo la mano de Lily y entrelazando los dedos con ella.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No tenéis remedio…-murmuró saliendo de la mano de Remus.

James y Lily salieron tras ellos, y Nathaly se volvió hacia Sirius.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo ganas de arrancarte la camiseta esa-susurró besándolo en la barbilla.

El moreno le dio una palmada en el culo y salió detrás de ella del apartamento.

…

La academia de aurores se encontraba en un gimnasio abandonado., en el que, tras entrar, había un largo pasillo, con un mostrador y muchas puertas. Se miraron entre ellos. Nathaly se adelantó y seguida de los demás, se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenos días… venimos a matricularnos en la Academia-dijo resuelta.

La oficinista, una mujer mayor, la miró durante un momento.

-Tercera puerta a la derecha; despacho de Timothy Twygli; director de la Academia.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Tocó tres veces.

-Pasen-dijo una voz grave.

Ellos entraron y el hombre los miró.

-¿Nuevos aurores?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Los mejores que tendrá en años-dijo James con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano que el hombre le tendía-James Potter.

-Potter, ¿eh?... mucho gusto-dijo el hombre.

-Sirius Black-dijo Sirius estrechándole la mano a su vez.

-Y usted debe ser Remus Lupin,- le dijo al rubio.- He oído hablar de ustedes… son hijo y ahijados del difunto Henry Charlus Potter.

-Si… y venimos a inscribirnos-dijo James.

El hombre les tendió unos formularios.

-Eh… nosotras también nos vamos a matricular-dijo Emily.

-Oh, por supuesto-dijo entregándole formularios.

Su mirada se posó en Nathaly.

-¿Estás segura de que vas a poder ser auror?-preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Es obvio… sino no me matricularía…

-Yo lo digo… porque… tu forma de vestirte no es muy adecuada para presentar batalla.

La mirada de Nathaly se volvió felina, fría.

-Le aseguro, señor, que mi manera de vestir no tiene nada que ver con mi manera de luchar…

-Eso espero… porque no podemos permitirnos que se le rompa una uña en medio de una pelea o que se le levante la falda y tenga que dejar de luchar.

Los otros cinco ocupantes del despacho contuvieron la respiración. La mirada de Nathaly se había vuelto gélida; jamás había tenido los ojos tan azules como en aquel momento.

-Le garantizo que aunque se me levante la falda… puedo luchar igual…

-La voy a estar vigilando… voy a estar lo máximo posible encima de usted… y como falle… se va fuera…

-Le prevengo… que no intente estar demasiado encima de mí… porque… podría llevarse un chasco…

Y sin decir más, salió del despacho, con su formulario.

-Esa chica puede dar mucho de sí-dijo el hombre mirándola marchar.

-Es la mejor luchadora de todos nosotros-dijo James.-Se merece una oportunidad.

-Y la tendrá… pero como falle…

-No fallará, señor-dijo Sirius-Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer…

Y salió del despacho. Nathaly acababa de entregarle el papel a la oficinista, cuando Sirius la tomó de la mano y la volvió hacia él. Tenía los ojos anormalmente claros.

-Nathaly…¿te encuentras bien?

La chica se soltó de él con delicadeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Claro… pero… necesito estar sola un momento-dijo saliendo de la academia.

Se sentó en las escaleras del gimnasio. "_Pero ese tío que se ha creído… que voy a dejar que me eche un polvo para poder entrar en la academia. O acaso cree que porque soy una chica no sé luchar… se va a __enterar… se va a enterar de lo que es ver a Nathaly Thomas dando lo mejor de sí misma. Y como intente __pasarse un pelo… un solo pelo… tal vez no viva para contarlo_". La furia de Nathaly todavía latía en su garganta, y no hacía más que estrujar la chaqueta entre sus manos, furiosa. Notó a alguien detrás de ella y se giró. Eran sus amigos y Sirius, que la miraban preocupados.

-Nathy, princesa… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Sirius dándole la mano.

-Es obvio que si-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo pareció a mí o estuviste a punto de partirle el alma al tío ese?-preguntó James en un susurro.

-Es una suerte que haya aprendido a controlarme… de lo contrario… no quedaría de ese tío ni la chaqueta-gruñó la chica.

-Tu no le hagas caso… puedes hacerlo y lo harás… serás la mejor cazadora de vampiros de la historia, y nos iremos tu y yo a matar no muertos por ahí-le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos volvían a su color natural.

-¿Me lo pareció a mi, o estaba intentando lanzarte indirectas?-preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

-No… Lily… simplemente va a estar encima de mí, con todas las connotaciones que eso conlleva… o al menos lo intentará-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Sus pasos los condujeron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Entraron y saludaron a Tom, el tabernero. Luego, salieron al patio trasero y Remus se encargó de pulsar con su varita el ladrillo que guardaba el Callejón Diagón. El bloque en cuestión, se retorció, y desapareció, dejando un boquete, que cada vez más grande, hasta que todos cupieron por él. Nathaly avanzaba entusiasmada.

-La oficinista de la academia me dio una lista de libros sobre vampiros-dijo la rubia mirando a los demás.-Voy a comprarlos, y luego nos vemos.

-Voy contigo-dijo Emily.-En el de bestias mágicas nos han dado también una lista de libros… así que voy contigo.

-¿Vosotros venís?-preguntó la rubia a los demás.

-A nosotros nos van a dar apuntes-dijo Lily, -y además tengo que ir a por los ingredientes para las pociones.

-Vale, nos vemos aquí en… ¿media hora?-dijo Nathaly.

-¿No sería mejor que fuese alguien con vosotras?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sirius, cielo, no va a salir nadie de detrás de un contenedor para violarnos-dijo Emily con una divertida sonrisa.

-Y si saliese… sé defenderme-gruñó Nathaly con voz peligrosa.

-Yo voy con vosotras-dijo James tendiéndoles las manos a ambas.

-Más te vale que las cuides-dijo Sirius.

-Lo haré-dijo con su sonrisa gamberra-Y tú… vosotros… cuidad de mi pelirroja…

-James sé cuidarme sola…

-Lo sé, mi niña… nos vemos en un rato-dijo el moreno alejándose con sus amigas.

La droguería estaba casi vacía a aquellas horas, y Lily se paseaba por los estantes absorta en sus pensamientos. Raíz de asfódelo, acónito, bezoares, ojos de escarabajo… Compró un poco de todo, y salió del lugar, feliz. Remus y Sirius cargaban con las bolsas de Lily, que caminaba delante de ellos.

"_Vampiros ayer y hoy_","_Ciencia de los no muertos_","_Los puntos débiles de un vampiro_", "_Manual básico de un cazador_", entre otros, fueron los MUY gruesos libros que compró Nathaly. Emily, por su parte, se agenció con; "_Grandes bestias de la actualidad_", "_Hechizos para seres XXL_", "_2000 formas de matar a una bestia_" y "_Guía del cazador de monstruos_". James caminaba detrás de las chicas, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas; que los estaban esperando.

-¿Vamos a Duncan's Steel?-preguntó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿A dónde?

-A la mejor armería del mundo mágico… la llevan enanos de la forja… y sus armas son irrompibles-dijo con tono soñador.

-Vamos-dijo Sirius contento, llevándola de la mano.

Llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, en el que había magníficas espadas en el escaparate; inmejorables ballestas, y otras muchas armas que a Nathaly se le antojaron maravillosas. Entró en el lugar, como una niña golosa que entrase en una tienda de golosinas. Se paseó por entre los estantes, observando las largas y mortíferas espadas. Con empuñaduras de majestuosas gemas, acunadas en oro y plata. De pronto se detuvo, ante la más maravillosa de las joyas… la más maravillosa de las armas. Una circunferencia de acero recubierto de madera negra de ébano, con adornos de oro blanco, y gemas verde azuladas, del color exacto a sus ojos. La circunferencia tenía una agarradera en el centro, con forma de S… un chakram… lo acarició con suavidad, y un súbito calor subió a sus dedos. Era el arma de los Shakcat, por excelencia. Una circunferencia de filo mortal… que usaban los félidos para decapitar a los vampiros en las luchas a grandes distancias. Lo asió con fuerza entre sus dedos y lo hizo girar. El arma emitió un suave zumbido, como venido de muy lejos. Un enano salió de la trastienda y se quedó mirando a Nathaly embobado.

-Señorita…-hizo una reverencia.

Nathaly detuvo el chakram y lo miró confusa.

-Debo avisar a Duncan… la elegida está aquí.

Y sin decir más, el enano salió corriendo hacia la trastienda. Sirius miró a Nathaly, que se había puesto pálida de pronto. Casi al instante, un enano salió de la trastienda; un enano de larga y espesa barba blanca, que hizo una reverencia ante Nathaly y le indicó, con una seña, que lo siguiese. Nathaly así lo hizo, con el chakram firmemente asido, y se sentó en una baqueta, entre un escudo de oro con rubíes engastados y una espada de bronce con un zafiro del tamaño de una nuez en la empuñadura.

-Vos sois una Shakcat-dijo el hombrecillo mirándola con cierto temor.

Nathaly asintió confusa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque nadie que no sea un Shakcat… nadie que no sea el elegido de los Shakcat puede hacer sonar el chakram.

-¿Elegida para que?-preguntó Nathaly con un hilo de voz, dejando el arma sobre sus piernas.

-Para acabar con el líder de los vampiros.

Nathaly abrió los ojos de par en par. El enano se perdió en su mirada.

-Si… no cabe duda… sus ojos… sus ojos son como las gemas del arma sagrada… que es suya…

-¿Mía?-Nathaly creyó estar en un sueño.

-Si… es su herencia primigenia… usted es heredera, de forma directa, del primer Shakcat, del híbrido… del que forjó este chakram.

-E… este… lo… forjó… ¿Qué?

-Usted es heredera directa de Willow, el primero de los Shakcat… él lo forjó, para que el elegido terminase con el que lo creó, el que lo arrancó de su vida humana para convertirlo en un híbrido.

-Pe…pero eso…

-El líder de los vampiros, poco dotado en la magia lo hizo…

-Pero debería estar muerto ya…

-Los vampiros son inmortales, a no ser que los mate un Shakcat, un licántropo o un cazador demasiado experimentado…

-Y yo…

-Debes encontrar al vampiro… que mató a todos los Shakcat… y matarlo…

-¿ESE vampiro mató a TODOS los Shakcat?-preguntó ella con la voz teñida de súbita rabia.

-Si… se ha dedicado, durante miles de años, en perseguir a los Shakcat y matarlos…

Nathaly entrecerró los ojos. El asesino de sus abuelos había matado a todos los demás Shakcat…

-Está bien… ¿Cuánto es por el arma?

-Es su herencia… es gratis…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias… gracias-susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sirius, que la había seguido, la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo-susurró ella.

Lily y Emily se acercaron a ella con una caja de caoba.

-Este es un regalo… para ti, peque.

-¿Qué es? ¿Por qué?

-Hacía tiempo que no te regalábamos nada-susurró Lily.

Nathaly abrió la caja y ahogó un gemido de emoción. Dos puñales, a juego con su chakram descansaban sobre un cojín de seda rojo. Ela caja en brazos de Sirius, y abrazó a sus amigas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias… gracias… os quiero… mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¿Y para nosotros no hay abrazo?-pregunto James con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con una mano en las caderas y la otra en la barbilla, mientras la sonrisa del moreno se hacía más gamberra y entre él y Remus le tendían un látigo a juego con el chakram y los puñales. Ella no se hizo esperar, y saltó a los cuellos de sus cuñados…sus hermanos, y los abrazó con fuerza. Con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias… chicos… sois los mejores… pero…-se soltó de ellos-¿A que viene todo esto?

-Peque… eres la elegida para hacer algo muy peligroso… lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarte…-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Mi regalo te lo daré luego-susurró Sirius en su oído.

Nathaly ronroneó, mientras avanzaban por el callejón.

Subieron a sus apartamentos, y Nathaly dejó sus cosas debajo de la cama, en cajas, perfectamente guardadas; excepto su chakram. Lo hizo girar entre sus dedos, y el arma emitió ese suave sonido sobrenatural. Nathaly se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Era la elegida para acabar con una criatura más antigua que ella… que ya llevaba miles de años en el mundo antes de que ella naciese. De pronto se sintió pequeña… muy pequeña… como si afrontar su destino le quedase muy grande. Y súbitamente a su mente acudieron aquellos recuerdos, que trataba de ignorar, más nítidos que jamás en su vida. Sus abuelos en medio de un charco de sangre… de su propia sangre…

Entonces comprendió algo. El ser que los había matado debía tener alguna otra naturaleza ajena al vampiro… pues estos sólo succionan sangre… pero jamás devoran… Medio vampiro… medio demonio Nacido demonio… convertido en vampiro… Algo se encogió en el interior de Nathaly. Aquella criatura debía ser mortífera. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que salieron sin pedir permiso. Si afrontaba aquello debía entrenarse… Y aquel híbrido infernal se enteraría de lo que era un Shakcat… una ninfa… Nathaly Thomas cuando tomaba venganza…

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió lentamente, y ella se incorporó de golpe. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Sirius. El moreno la miró preocupado.

-¿Has estado llorando?-preguntó al ver sus ojos demasiado verdes, demasiado dulces.

Ella no dijo nada, pero miró al suelo, dejando el chakram encima de la mesilla de noche. Sirius se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un demonio vampiro-susurró secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Quién?

-El que mató a mis abuelos… el que creó a Willow… el que tengo que matar…

Sirius la apretó contra él y ella enterró el rostro en su pecho.

-No pasa nada, Nathaly… todo va a estar bien… siempre que estemos juntos estaremos bien… yo cuidaré de ti…

-Pero tengo que matar… Sirius… matar…

El chico le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Nathaly… ahora lo estás pensando como mi niña… como la mujer… tienes que pensarlo con instinto… como Shakcat…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Si, voz suave estaba relajando sus miedos.

-Cuando te enfadas… cuando se te desata el instinto… ese instinto mortal que tú tienes… tus ojos se vuelven fríos… y en esos momentos… eres capaz de matar… y lo sabes…

-¿Tú me tendrías miedo?-preguntó con una ahogada sonrisa.

-Eres la persona que más miedo me da en el mundo-susurró él dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto por dentro como por fuera… y al mismo tiempo eres frágil…

-Sirius…

-Yo me entiendo, princesa…

-Pues menos mal-susurró ella con una pálida sonrisa, con restos de lágrimas.

Lo besó suavemente.

-Oye, mi niño… que… esta noche… no puedo… quedar contigo…

-¿Por qué?

No sabía si decírselo… mejor sería que no…

-Porque… yo y las chicas… vamos a hacer cosas de chicas…

Sirius esbozó su sonrisa más sensual.

-Justamente, yo y los chicos también vamos a hacer cosas de chicos…

-Bueno… nada de chicas… nada de tabaco y nada de alcohol…

-Si, princesa. Pero… nada de chicos… nada de tabaco y nada de alcohol…

-Cariño… hace… siglos que no bebo… y hace diecisiete años y medio que no fumo…

-Pues… entonces… ¿aprovechamos el tiempo?

-Hay muchas formas de aprovecharlo-susurró Nathaly tirándolo en la cama y acurrucándose contra él.

Sirius la miró y le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura, acercándola a él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en su oído.

Ella se giró hacia él y lo besó dulcemente, jugando son su labio inferior, succionando el superior. Sirius fue, lentamente, haciéndose con el control del beso. Introdujo su lengua entre los labios de Nathaly, y le acarició el paladar con suavidad. Lentamente, Nathaly se separó de él.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor-dijo con una pícara sonrisa, antes de pegar más su espalda a su tórax y dejarse caer en un sueño tranquilo y cálido.

Una pradera bajo el sol, con árboles frutales, muchos árboles, muchísimas flores, de todos los colores; y ella vestida con una vaporosa túnica de raso semitransparente. Y a su alrededor, cientos, miles de gatos. De todos los tamaños, colores… razas… Persas blancos, siameses grises, grandes linces, enormes panteras, y gigantescos leones. Y ella en medio de todos aquellos felinos, distinguió a un enorme león completamente negro, que se levantó ante ella, con las patas delanteras erguidas. Y depositó con suavidad sus poderosas zarpas en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Willow?-susurró ella.

El león negó.

-¿A… a… abuelo?-empezó a llorar, y el león soltó un rugido de aprobación.

Ella estalló en lágrimas, que caían por su etéreo rostro, imparables.

-Abuelo… ¿y la abuela?

El león negó; y Nathaly, sin entenderlo, se echó a llorar. Se sintió caer, en un pozo sin fondo, y gritó, con todas sus fuerzas; muerta de miedo.

Ya antes de abrir los ojos, notó como Sirius la abrazaba contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Mi niña… ¿estás bien?-preguntó dándole un beso en la frente.

Ella simplemente se aferró a él y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius se separó suavemente de ella y le levantó la barbilla.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Gatos… gatos… y… mi abuelo…-balbuceó ella.

-Nathaly, tranquilízate… ¿fue una pesadilla?

Ella negó con la cabeza, respirando profundamente.

-Había… muchos… gatos… que en realidad eran las almas de los Shakcat que ha matado el demonio ese…

Sirius la miró desconcertado y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tengo miedo-susurró.

Al chico se le encogió algo dentro. Jamás había escuchado a Nathaly tan asustada… jamás le había oído decir que tenía miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De mi misma…

-¿Por qué? Tu eres maravillosa… eres la mejor chica que conozco…

-Sirius… sé cosas que ni yo misma sé que sabía…

-Explícate…

-Lo del demonio-vampiro… y lo de las almas de los Shakcat… no lo sabía… simplemente lo intuía… pero ahora sé que es cierto…

-Vamos, mi niña… eso no es tan malo… simplemente tienes instinto… intuición…

Ella asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Fuera del cuarto, la noche ya se había cernido sobre la ciudad.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-preguntó Sirius dándole un beso en la frente.

-Claro, no te preocupes…

-Es que los chicos me deben estar esperando…

-Tranquilo… no pasa nada… nos vemos mañana-susurró ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sirius la tomó de la cintura y la besó despacio, haciendo que la chica suspirase. Y acabaron sobre la cama, Sirius encima de Nathaly, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de ella, sin dejar que sus labios se separasen; sintiendo su frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo, sintiendo como le pasaba los brazos por los hombros y tiraba de él, como lo dejaba tendido encima de ella, como lo apretaba con fuerza. De forma casi mecánica, las manos de Sirius recorrieron el ya conocido camino por las piernas de Nathaly, subiendo por su muslo. Ella ahogó un suspiro, en medio del beso, y bajó las manos por la espalda del chico. Se separaron lentamente, y Sirius se puso de pie. Nathaly lo imitó, y nada más hacerlo, ya tenía las manos del chico rodeando su estrecha cintura. El chico le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego en la nariz.

-Buenas noches, preciosa…pásatelo bien-susurró contra su mejilla.-Te quiero.

-Yo a ti más-dijo ella divertida, soltándose de él.

Con una última y sensual sonrisa, que volvió las piernas de Nathaly gelatina pura, Sirius salió del lugar.

Nathaly fue junto a Emily y Lily, que estaban viendo la tele, apoltronadas en el sofá.

-Chicas… ¿nos cambiamos y vamos?-preguntó sentándose entre ellas.

-Claro, nenita, pero… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Emily tomando una mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

-Supongo que si… de todas formas… ese vampiro iba a morir…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily tomándola de la otra mano.

-Nunca os lo conté… pero mis abuelos… fueron asesinados y devorados por un demonio vampiro… delante de mis ojos, cuando tenía dos años…

Sus dos amigas la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Pero venga… ya estoy bien… simplemente… me encargaré de que esa cosa no pueda matar a nadie más…jamás…

-Nosotras vamos a estar contigo… siempre hemos estado juntas… en lo bueno y en lo malo… y seguiremos estándolo-dijo Lily apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Si, mis niñas-dijo Nathaly abrazándolas.-Pero… tenemos que cambiarnos…

-Tenemos que hablar con los chicos… decirles que no podemos quedar…

-Yo ya le dije a Sirius que íbamos a hacer cosas de chicas esta noche…

-¿Y por qué no les decimos que nos acompañen?-propuso Emily.

-Tienen planes-dijo Nathaly poniéndose en pie.-Van a hacer cosas de chicos-murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entró en su cuarto y se puso algo más cómodo, en caso de que tuviese que luchar. Se enfundó en unos ajustados vaqueros, y se puso una camiseta de manga larga. Por las noches refrescaba. Se puso una cazadora de cuero negra y salió de su cuarto. Sus amigas se la quedaron mirando.

-¿A quien vas a matar?-preguntaron fijándose en sus botas militares.

-Nunca se es precavido de más-susurró.

Lily, que tenía un vaquero, al igual que la chaqueta y unas zapatillas de deporte, alzó una ceja.

-Sinceramente… creí que habíamos quedado en que no era una trampa.

-Lily… relájate…

Emily meneó la cabeza y salió del piso. Llevaba un vaquero ancho y una sudadera negra por encima. Salieron del edificio.

-Vosotras tranquilas… si intentan hacernos daño… me los dejáis a mi…

-No vamos a dejarte pelear sola, Nathaly-dijo Lily tajante.

-Tal vez no tengamos que pelear-dijo Emily.

Caminaron en la oscuridad, por los barrios en los que vivían, y llegaron a un callejón húmedo, lóbrego, sin luz pública. Un campanario de una iglesia cercana dio las once y media de la noche. Ellas atravesaron el callejón y siguieron, por unas callejuelas oscuras, hasta que llegaron a Subvers. En aquel callejón no había más que la parte trasera de algunos almacenes, a ambos lados.

-¿Quién nos habrá hecho venir aquí?-preguntó Lily en voz baja.

-Shh-Nathaly agarró a sus amigas del brazo y las pegó contra la pared.

Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y escrutó la oscuridad, impenetrable, incluso para sus ojos de Shakcat. Miró a sus amigas.

-Chicas… no estamos solas…

* * *

><p><em>Y... hasta aquí este capítulo. Chan chan chaaan. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que de momento gira un poco en torno a Nathaly y sus nuevos poderes, pero a partir de capítulo siguiente, iremos metiéndonos más en la trama del fic. Es que creo necesario explicar algunas cosas para que algunos planes que tengo a largo plazo se vean explicados y vayáis familiarizándoos con algunas cosas. Cualquier cosaduda/reclamación/braga usada/tomatazo/piedra/hombre desnudo que queráis mandarme, por favor, vía review._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme :)_

**Thaly**


End file.
